Fanning the Flames
by Meulin's Disciple
Summary: Orihime's been massively PMSing lately and Ulquiorra has been taking the brunt of her mood swings for... a while! But now, he's had it. Ulquihime oneshot. Same timeline as "Moonflowers in the Sunlight". M for angry sex. Written for Volkner's Storyteller.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:**__ Heya peoples! And heya Volkner's Storyteller! I changed my penname, but I AM Alice of the Vanguard. Yes, I read your review for Moonflowers in the Sunlight and this oneshot is for YOU! =D_

_You asked me to do another oneshot like MITS, so I did. ^^_

_This is my first attempt at angry sex, so I'm not sure if I did a good job ^^"_

_Well yeah, enjoy your surprise gift out of nowhere! =D_

_And everyone else, please enjoy as well._

_Now read, and please review when you're done? =3_

* * *

"Why can't you just be sensitive to my feelings?!"

The furious shriek was accompanied by a slap to Ulquiorra's face, only _much_ harder than last time; Ulquiorra's actually stumbled backwards with the force of the blow. Orihime was mad—no—she was _seething_. Normally, the usually-pokerfaced Espada would have either ignored whoever was mad at him (like Grimmjow), or in extreme cases, he would at the least fend off his attacker. But his aggressor was _Orihime_, his lover, his… well, his _everything_! He had been basically letting her beat the shit out of him since earlier that week. She had been very emotionally sensitive lately, more so than usual, but her temper and mood swings had reached their peak only three days ago on Monday. Even after becoming an arrancar, she had still been menstruating as she did as a human. But since she had lost the use of her reproductive organs (as all hollows and arrancar do) her period had ceased to serve a purpose. At first, it came once a month for about three months. Then once every four months and after that, twice a year. According to Szayel, her previous cycle was going to be her last. However, what he didn't mention, was that until Orihime's body adjusted to the change. Basically, that meant her hormones would be _raging_, waiting for her period to start—which it wouldn't—and their hyperactivity would have to die down over time. Unfortunately for Ulquiorra, that meant he would have to put up with Orihime's emotional hypersensitivity and her "bitch fits" (as Grimmjow liked to refer to them) for a while—and he had been.

"Answer me!!!" Orihime screamed, tears running down her cheeks. Ulquiorra remained silent. _Just let her vent…_ he murmured inwardly in an effort to calm himself. He had been _very_ patient with Orihime. He let her scream at him, pound at him, and even slap him as she had did before. It seemed that Ulquiorra had to be extremely cautious around the princess; even the slightest misstep could set her off.

And when she was set off, she just _had at it_.

This time, Orihime was crying for no apparent reason (more than likely another of her mood swings) and Ulquiorra had went over to her and just embraced her (He did nothing wrong, it was just the girl's damn mood swings!) and Orihime just turned around and started yelling at him. Ulquiorra had gone through the same procedure he had been using for the last four months or so to give her a chance to calm down: just be quiet and take it like a man.

His plan had been working until that day. Apparently, being quiet just made everything worse at that point.

"I hate you, I hate you, I _hate_ you!!!" Orihime cried, emphasizing each set of those three words with a halfhearted blow to Ulquiorra's stomach.

"I hate everything about you! I hate how you kidnapped me, I hate how you fed me _shit_," Orihime _never_ cursed, so Ulquiorra was especially taken aback, "and I hate how you treat me like a _whore_!!!"

Ulquiorra's resolve to stay calm finally shattered with that last comment (although there was absolutely no credibility to it) and with a burst of sonido, he had her shoved her against a blanched white wall, and he shoved her _hard_.

Orihime struggled when Ulquiorra sandwiched her between the wall and his body. "I want you to listen to me,_ woman_," he knew she _hated_ it when he called her that and so used that to his advantage, "I love you, I respect you, and I can tolerate _much_. But don't you _dare_ say I treat you like _anything_ akin to such a disgraceful being." Ulquiorra snarled, his eyes narrowing a tiny fraction angrily.

He _knew_ that she was upset. He _knew_ it was to such an extent that she had started thinking of his past actions to her (although it truly boggled his mind where the idea of him treating her like a prostitute came from). But right now, _he didn't care_.

Orihime opened her mouth to yell at him again, but before she could even get a syllable out, Ulquiorra crushed his lips against hers. He slid his tongue into her mouth and Orihime reciprocated the gesture. There was _nothing_ loving or tender about the kiss; at that point, it was a matter of dominance, a matter of unleashing pure lust and raw anger unto the other. Orihime tore off Ulquiorra's jacket and yanked his obi away in one fluid motion (utilizing both of her hands, of course). and slowly ran her fingers down his abs, feeling the muscles clench in anticipation as her hand went lower and lower until it reached his half aroused member. She lightly ran a finger along its length until she reached the tip and then grasped it, pumping it and circling the head with her thumb. Ulquiorra groaned loudly into the rough kiss and he tore off her skirt in the same manner she had done with his jacket.

His ran two fingers along her dripping wet fabric-covered entrance, hearing her whine into his mouth before she finally unlatched her lips from his. There was a thin string of saliva running down her chin. She panted as he continued to touch her and pumped him harder. Ulquiorra pressed his forehead against Orihime's and—while looking ferociously into her eyes—pushed aside her panties, slamming three fingers into her in the process. Orihime's eyes glazed over for a few seconds before hardening once more.

She had to think of _some way_ she could get him to submit to her. But what _could_ she do? Ulquiorra could do _so much_ to _her_. But what could _she_ do that she wasn't doing already? All _he_ had was… _That's it!_ Orihime mentally cried in triumph. Orihime put the hand that wasn't pleasuring Ulquiorra flat against his back and slid it down until she reached his puckered entrance. Just as Ulquiorra figured out what she was doing, she slid a long finger into him. After fumbling within him for a moment—and just when Ulquiorra was starting to catch his breath—her finger brushed against his prostate, her target.

Orihime smiled at him maliciously and brushed her finger against the gland again, ripping a harsh groan from Ulquiorra's throat. Ulquiorra pumped his three fingers in and out of Orihime harder and faster than when he first started, causing her to let out a long moan. Orihime, not wanting to be outdone, touched the sensitive gland yet again and pumped his member while putting pressure on the gland. It took Ulquiorra most of his strength just to stand at that point; most of it had been sapped away the moment Orihime found _his_ _own_ sweet spot. He decided that he _had_ to bring it up a notch, so he removed his fingers from her hot, weeping core and parted her folds to put pressure on her clit. She screamed in surprise and found herself practically sobbing from the intense pleasure caused by the rough, quick motions being made on the sensitive nub. Ulquiorra groaned from the ministrations being made on Orihime's behalf. "I'm ending this, _now._" Ulquiorra growled.

He pulled her finger from his ass and her hand from his manhood, then stopped touching Orihime. Before she could say anything, he buried himself to the hilt within her and started thrusting hard from the start. He repeated the motion, in and out, in and out. Orihime bit his shoulder in an attempt to regain at least _some_ control, but to no avail. She only succeeded in making him thrust even harder, if that were at all possible. She could feel herself getting closer to her end. Apparently, Ulquiorra could tell as well because he stopped moving.

"I want you to beg." he hissed. Ulquiorra glared at her and Orihime met his glare head-on.

"N-no." Orihime said firmly although her voice faltered ever so slightly. Ulquiorra picked up on that.

"Beg and you'll have your sweet release." he spat malevolently, "If you don't, I don't think you'll be resting very well tonight."

Orihime _really_ didn't want to beg. I mean she _really_ didn't. But Ulquiorra was right. She did _not_ sleep well when she was left high and dry and he was using that to his advantage. So, reluctantly, she begged him.

"Make me come!" she cried and Ulquiorra acquiesced. He slammed into her over and over again before she came with a scream and he groaned, releasing his seed within her shortly after. Then he collapsed onto his knees and panting, he embraced Orihime. Silence reigned for a short while.

"I'm… I'm sorry…" Orihime eventually whimpered softly, tears in her eyes—of sorrow this time.

Ulquiorra looked at her sadly, "You have no need to apologize, but I do… I apologize, Orihime… for doing that to you…"

Orihime smiled softly at him and kissed him. This time, it _was_ full of love and affection.

"I forgive you."

Then they laid down together and rested, content in the remains of the sinful pleasure.


	2. PETITION: Message to Site Staff

Hello everybody. My name is Melanie (and some of you know me as such) but most of you (now) know me by my pen name, Chasing Noerah, formerly known as Chasing Yuffentine and—in the past—by a few other pen names. Yes, that previous sentence was indeed a blatant and ill-disguised allusion to Aaron Hanson's (egoraptor on Youtube—I hope I spelled his real name right) video "Egorapture".

But that's not important.

What _is_ important is that the moderators of this site have apparently decided that M-rated fics that contain explicit sexual content and/or violence is a threat of some sort and are banding together in an effort to delete the hard work of everybody on this site who has taken the time—often hours at a time—and the effort—a lot of it—to write some of the best erotica I have ever read (because lets face it: most people don't use the site's M-filter for the _violent_ stuff).

No, I am not ignorant of this site's no-MA-fic policy. I have been aware of it for a number of years. However, seeing that numerous (many) others have posted their own erotic fanfiction, I thought it well and good for myself to do the same. And—now speaking to whatever staff of the site who may be reading this, my unique version of the very petition that's been going around the site—do you want to know something? You may say to post on other sites like Adult Fanfiction, but lets be realistic: Fanfiction dot net is possibly THE most popular fanfiction site in America (I cannot even begin to hope to vouch for the rest of the world; different countries likely have their own fanfiction sites that have the same level of popularity as this one), and as such, it has the most fanfiction posted on it and has the highest quanity of high-quality of fanfiction that I have seen. I have seen other sites—Archive of Our Own, Lunaescence, Adult Fanfiction—and they do not even begin to compare to the vastness that is this site. Archive of Our Own, while a quality site, has very little variety of fanfiction within its categories compared to ; Lunaescence is even _smaller_ from what I could gauge, and it's not a very desirable site to be a member of in my opinion, as one's membership is revoked if their account goes inactive for too long. Adult Fanfiction does has a wide variety of MA-rated fanfiction (though it _is_ lacking considerably in some categories and pairings that I very much enjoy reading about), but quite honestly, I _fear_ to read most of the stories on the site; unless it's a story by an author from this site whose erotic fanfiction I enjoy, the stories on Adult Fanfiction just... give me that feeling that I'm going to be reading a bad porno as opposed to a story where I'm going to feel like a voyeur intruding on a beautiful lovemaking session. Plus, considering this site's popularity and its wider variety of ratings, I find that more—or at least higher-quality—is posted here as opposed to Adult Fanfiction. And because this site _is_ so varied in its ratings, I feel more comfortable traversing it.

Speaking of authors on this site, most of them who write and have written the M-rated fics that warrant an MA-rating (myself included; I'm not ashamed to admit it, nor am I scared to; I _do_ have back-ups of at _least_ my good erotica. And that prior statement was not meant as a threat; let me make this clear)—and this is the major point I want to make—use other sites, like the one you oh-so love to recommend (Adult Fanfiction) as a _afterthought_. That's right. These authors aren't _more_ active on Adult Fanfiction; they use it as a tool to assist against plagarism. I will admit that some authors will post less-explicit versions of their stories on this site and the uncut version on others, but many, many writers of erotic fanfiction (which will hereafter be referred to as "lemons") here post the uncut version on here, Fanfiction dot net, their main site.

Again I would like to mention the authors to you, the staff of this site who may be reading and (hopefully) considering my words. We—and I am only referencing us authors in specific who write erotic fanfiction—write lemons not _only_ because we want people to read them, but also because we enjoy doing so, and we enjoy doing so _very_ much. Regardless or whether or not we wish to make a career of it—or even if it _is_ a career for some—it is a passion for us _all_.

We have written and posted lemons here on this site, poured our hearts into their writing, our love for the fandoms of both the series and the pairing (or in some cases, threesome) for which the story was being written about being put into each and every word chosen (and I speak in general when I say these things).

We have chosen _this_ site for a reason, which I have said and will say again: it is a _very_ popular site for fanfiction.

And I would like to point out—perhaps most importantly of all—that if I'm not mistaken, your policy of no-MA-rated fanfiction violates the First Amendment, which promises Freedom Speech and Expression. Yes, it is a policy that is within your Terms and Conditions, but it is also one that not only violates an _Amendment to the American Consitution_, but also a _basic human right_—which is universal (even though not all countries honor all of its words. The United States—however—seems to)—the details of which can be in Article 19 of the Universal Declaration of Human Rights:

"Everyone has the right to freedom of opinion and expression; this right includes freedom to hold opinions without interference and to seek, receive and impart information and ideas through any media and regardless of frontiers."

Check for yourself if you are so inclined, but it _is_ indeed there.

And now I _implore_ you: please, just leave us _be_! Leave us to our craft! Again: we _enjoy_ writing these types of stories, and there are people who enjoy reading them as well. By not allowing the MA-rating on the site, you are stifling our creativity _and_ our rights. Also, when you delete the stories we worked so hard on, it's a _huge_ slap in the face, especially if any such story has a considerable amount of reviews or views or favorites or any combination of the aforementioned, and mostly so if the author has no back-ups. If you are concerned that those who do not desire to read lemons (or young children) will come across one of these stories, simply either require an account to view such stories, or agelock the "MA" rating; either/or would be just fine. Reinstating the "MA" rating would most certainly benefit you—it couldn't hurt; it would mean more visitors to the site, and one of the aforementioned security would simultaneously help prevent mishaps.

Finally, I would just like to close my message with these statements:

You respect the wishes of well-known professional authors and companies, so why can't you respect _our_ wishes as well? If someone decides now to complain about having sexually explicit fanfiction on this site, then they would have no reason to if the "MA" rating were reinstated. If they complained after that, then they could be labeled as an instigator, as most—if not all—of such fanfiction could be very easily avoided.

Thank you for your time,

~Chasing Noerah


End file.
